


an evening of light reading

by olive2read



Category: Society of Gentlemen - K. J. Charles
Genre: M/M, Podfic Welcome, erotic humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: Silas surprises Dom with an evening of light reading from Jonathan





	an evening of light reading

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman) in the [JonathanDrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JonathanDrabbles) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Silas gets his hands on a copy... and makes Dom read it out loud.

Dom opened the door and paused on the threshold. Why on earth were Jon and Will both here? Silas had promised him something special for their anniversary. He’d booked their old room at Millay’s, said he’d ordered a bottle of “one of those fancy reds” Dom liked, but Dom hadn’t anticipated an audience or … oh god, were they here to _participate_?

Silas put a hand to his back, held just long enough to center him, then shoved him into the room. Dom stumbled, but managed to keep his feet, and he could feel the flush spreading up his skin as Jon’s eyebrow quirked.

Silas crossed the room and sat, reaching into his pocket to extract a slim volume. He motioned Dom over and patted his lap. Dom looked anxiously at Will, who smiled encouragingly, and at Jon, who smiled in a slightly predatory fashion. He swallowed, shut his eyes, and perched gingerly on the edge of Silas’s knee.

There was a rough chuckle as Silas wrapped a thick arm around his waist and pulled him backward. Dom kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling, mortified, as Silas none too gently arranged him, legs splayed open, and cupped him possessively. 

Silas handed the book to Dom, who took it with shaking fingers. When he saw the title, he stiffened and there was that chuckle again. He turned his head to look at Silas‘s face. He was clearly amused and there was also just a hint of a question in his eyes. Dom tried to calm his breathing. “Silas,” he whispered, the barest hint of pleading in his tone.

Silas’s gaze grew hot on him and a wicked smile began to play about his lips. Dom could feel Silas hardening and thickening beneath him and felt his own cock surge against Silas’s hand in response. “I know how fond you are of sharing literature with our friends,” Silas drawled. “Seeing as how you’ve got all that breeding, and knowing Will and Jon have been eager to get their hands on this, I thought it’d be a nice treat. Reading that dirty book in your pretty little voice.” 

Silas wrapped his fist in the hair at Dom’s nape and pulled him closer. The hand cupping Dom’s cock squeezed and Dom couldn’t stop a whimper escaping. Silas’s voice dropped low, so only Dom could hear. “Maybe if I like what I hear, I’ll let you act it out as well” he purred, lips brushing Dom’s ear ever so softly.

Dom shivered and tried to swallow but found his throat suddenly parched. He looked across the room in mute appeal. He wasn’t even sure what he was asking but Will nodded and, without a word, got up, walked across the room to the fully laid table Dom hadn’t even noticed, poured a glass of wine and handed it to him with a smirk. Dom took an uncouthly large gulp to steady his nerves and coughed. Then he took a deep breath and began.

“Jonathan; or, the Trials of Virtue by ...” 


End file.
